Here With Me
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Jessica's drug out to a club by a friend and gets in some trouble and sent to the office and gets it on with the owner.


Here With Me

By Jessica

Rated: NC-17/M

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or their likeness or anyone from the show. Just own Jessica and the other names in the story

"Okay Jessica, I've had enough of you hanging around the house all mopey and shit. You are coming with me tonight to a club." Julie was trying to get her best friend back into the groove of things after breaking up with the world's worst boyfriend.

"Jules, I don't want to go out. I don't want to be around people. I just want to sit here and watch a movie." Jessica had no intention of getting all dressed up, doing her hair and putting make-up on just to stand around and look at people.

"Jess, it's been two months. TWO MONTHS. You know, if Kevin was actually a decent human being, I could understand this bizarre mourning thing you've got going on here. But he's not! He's an asshole, always was and always will be."

"It's not that easy Jules." Jessica had become a shell of herself. There was no color in her face, no sparkle in her eyes. It was like she had given up on everything.

Julia walked over to where Jessica was sitting on the couch and stared directly at her.

"Look at me Jess." She waited for her friend to stop watching Jerry Springer. "Who cheated on who in this relationship?"

"That's not the point." Jessica replied weakly.

"Ho can that NOT be the point? He slept with another girl Jess. MANY girls"

"Thank you for reminding me Jules.'' Jessica was starting to get pissed at Julia. Any reaction was better than none at all, so Julia keep it up.

"Well, someone has to remind you of what a pig he is.''

"Well, thank God you're hear.'' Sarcasm radiated from Jessica's reply. Julia didn't think it was going to be this easy.

"Listen to me Jess. You are going to get up, get in the shower, get dressed, get ready and you and I are going to this club!'' Julia was not taking no for an answer.

Without saying a word, Jessica got up from the couch which had been her safety zone, and walked into the bathroom. Moments later, Julia heard the water run for the shower. She smiled in triumph.

The two girls had lived together since they were juniors in college. After their graduation one year ago, they decided to head to New York City to begin the next chapter in their lives. Julia had found a job as a reported for a small, underground newspaper while Jessica found one at a local radio station as a talent coordinator. Everything was going just as they had planned until Jessica meet Kevin. It was two weeks after the move and they had been at a party for the radio station when Kevin made his move.

He swept Jessica off her feet with flowers, gifts, weekend getaways…the whole deal. He was the perfect boyfriend. Too perfect in Julia's opinion. She had a bad feeling that Kevin was hiding something from Jessica, but she never thought it would be as bad as it turned out to be. In the blink of an eye, Kevin took Julia's best friend away from her and now it was time she got her back . Starting tonight, Julia was going to pull Jessica back into the world again, no matter what.

James was walking around the club going over all the details from the music that the DJ was going to play, to the stirrers the bartenders were going to use. Tonight was the night. His club was finally opening to the public. He was more nervous for this than any concert he performed in with his three best friends, better known as 'Big Time Rush. The last list he had to go through was that of the media who was going to be reviewing the 'new hot spot.'

There was a knock at the office door. "Yeah come on in.'' James's drawl was unmistakable.

"Hey man, the place looks great.'' One of James's best friends, Kendall Knight walked in.

"Thanks. I like what the decorators did.''

"You ready for tonight?" Kendall (what his friends called him) sat on the plush leather sofa.

''As ready as I'll ever be.'' James got up from behind his desk and walked over to the mini bar. ''Want a drink?"

"Yeah, sounds good.'' Kendall looked down at his Rolex watch. "When are the rest of the guys getting here?"

The remaining three members of their group, Camille Roberts, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell, were all supposed to be there for the opening. Whenever any of the five of them became involved in a project outside of Big Time Rush, rumorss would ignite that the group was breaking up. There was never a question of them not supporting one another in their other interests.

"Camille should be here any minute and Logan and Carlos are comin together. They should be here in about an hour.''

Kendall nodded and took the beer from James. ''So uh...is Lucy going to be here tonight?"

James's jaw instinctively clenched. "I have no idea. She got an invitation.''

"You sent your girlfriend an invitation? Why would she need one? Why isn't she here already anyway?" He looked at James questioning him.

"I sent Lucy an invitation because we aren't talking to each other at the moment.''

"Why aren't you talking to each other?"

"Because she told me she doesn't want to be with me anymore.'' James sunk into the couch.

''Ouch. What happened?"

James shrugged. ''I couldn't be there for her when she wanted me to be. She was tired of having a relationship with my voice mail.''

''I'm sorry man. Maybe it's for the best?"

"Yeah.''

James and Lucy had been dating for almost a year. They met through mutal friends, and hit it off the moment they met. Sparks flew. Fireworks went off. All the hings a person feels when they're immediately attracted to someone, James and Lucy felt. She was beautiful and elegant. James was bored within the third month. He had feelings for her, he even loved her, he thought. After the initial attraction and newness of a relationship wore off though, James's feeling for Lucy weren't exactly equal to those she felt for hom.

He stayed with her because it was comfortable and he liked having someone be there for was completely selfish of him, but it was the truth. He never cheated on her or even looked at other girls. He was commited to his relationship with Lucy whole heartedly. He just didn't have that feeling for her anymore. The feeling where you know you can't breathe without someone. When they're the last thing you think about whe you go to sleep at night and the first thing you think about when you wake up in the morning. When you're sitting at work in the middle of the day and all of the sudden, wonder what that someone was doing at that same exact moment.

James missed that feeling. He missed feeling that with Lucy and deep down inside, he knew it was gone. He loved her, he just wasn't in love with her anymore. He wondered if he ever really was.

"Ooh la la! Jess, you look wicked good!" Julia hadn't seen her best friend look so alive since the break up with Kevin.,

"Thanks. It's just clothes and make-up. No big deal." Jessica just shrugged the compliment off.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Come on, we're gonna be late.''

The two got a taxi cab and Julia gave the driver the address to the club.

"What's the name of this play anyway, Jules?"

"Uh, Enigma I think." Julia looked down at her invitation to see if she was right. "Yup, Enigma."

"What's that for?" Jessica pointed at the paper in Julia's hand.

"The invitation for opening night.''

"You need an invitation? I thought this was just a club."

"It it just a club, but they sent out invitations to the people they wanted to be here on opening night. I guess the guy who owns it wanted tonight to be just for VIP's and press." 

"Jules…I don't have an invitation." Jessica stated the fact as though Julia wasn't aware of that.

Julia looked over at her best friend frustratingly. "I know you don't. My invitation is for myself and a guest. Do you really think I'd drag your couch potato ass out if I wouldn't able to actually get you through the front door?"

The cab pulled up to the front of Enigma. Julia and Jessica got out and waded through the crowd of people until they reached the doorman. Julia handed him her invitation and they were ushered in. The music was deafening and Jessica could barely hear herself think.

"I'm going to check out the scene!" Julia had to almost scream for Jessica to hear her. She nodded to let her friend know she heard her, then watched Julia disappear into the sea of people.

Not knowing what else to do, Jessica found her way to the bar. "Can I help you miss?" The bartender smiled at Jessica.

"Ice water please?"

After taking the glass, Jessica turned around to watch the club. She found it mesmerizing to watch the people dancing, talking, laughing…just being alive. She missed being alive.

A loud pounding that was supposed to be a knock on the door caused James to wake up. He had fallen asleep on the sofa in his office while the world was spinning outside the four walls that confined him. He wearily pulled his body up and walked over to the door. Looking through the peephole, he saw Camille standing there bopping to the music from downstairs.

"Come on man, open the fucking door already! Damn!" Camille was never known for his patience.

James opened the door. "What's up man? Why aren't you downstairs?"

"Because someone has to drag your Albino ass down there. I drew the short straw." The infamous Roberts grin was directed James's way.

"I can see everything that's happening from up here." James motioned over to the wall that faced the club below. From the first floor, it looked like a huge mirror, but from James's office, he could see down perfectly.

"Hey man, look at her." Camille summoned James over to see the girl.

James's breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. He response was monotone. "Yeah."

Camille looked at his friend and sighed. "What the hell is wrong with you? This should be of off the greatest nights in your life. You should be down there, mingling, dancing, drinking…enjoying yourself. But instead you're up here, watching everything like a voyeur."

James never took his eyes off the girl at the bar. "Voyeur? When did you start using SAT words?"

"Fuck you man. I'm being serous. You're watching life happen all around you, but not living it."

James looked at Camille finally. "Go back downstairs Camille." The tome in his usual calming voice became harsh and angry. Camille wasn't going to fight him on this.

"Whatever man, whatever." He began to walk to the door and James turned to the girl at the bar. Camille turned around one last time.

"Listen, when you're done with your period or whatever it is that's making you a bitch, come down and join civilization." With that being said, the door slammed shut.

"Hey beautiful…" a deep drunken voice broke her attention.

Jessica turned around to see a man who was very similar looking to Kevin but with darker hair. 'Here we go' she sighed to herself. She wasn't in the mood to be hit on, especially by someone who bore a striking resemblance to the mad who crushed her just months ago.

"Let me guess…you saw me from across the room and something inside you screamed to come and find out who that beautiful girl was." Her voice was dripping with contempt and sarcasm.

The man gave an inebriated grin and leaned an elbow on the bar, hoping Jessica would give him the attention he was looking for. "Well, let me just break it down real quick for you, okay? I've come to find that the only reason men like you have a yearning to find out who I am behind the zipper of their pants. So if I were you, I'd turn around and find an airhead bimbo who is actually interested in something someone like you have to offer." Jessica turned around, so disgusted she couldn't even look at him.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she spun around violently. "WHAT!"

The man stood up straight and put his beer down. "I think we got off on the wrong foot, and all I really wanted to do was to come over and offer some conversation to help rid yourself of that far off, scared look on your face." He stuck up his hand, "Name's Paul, and although I think you are quite beautiful, nothing behind my zipper is yearning for anything."

Jessica smiled shyly and moved a stray hair behind her ear. "Sorry, I guess I'm not all that good at spotting the good in guys lately."

Paul sat down on the stool next to her and smiled. "Sorry to hear that. Did some punk break your heart?"

Jessica just sighed. Paul nudged her. "Don't mean to dig up bad memories. But its cool that you're here, it shows your moving on from the man who is probably named Dick…am I right?" He had a charming smile.

Jessica smiled and nodded as she sipped some of her water, "That about right.''

"I knew it!" Paul smiled and put a hand in the air.

Jessica laughed a little and put her drink on the counter. "I'll be right back, I have to run to the bathroom."

She was no more than 3 steps away when she realized she forgot her purse. "Shit." She turned around just in time to see Paul break open a pill and pour the contents into her drink. Her face dropped then twisted into a look of anger. "That son of a bitch, how could I be so dumb again?" she thought

She was sick of being used and being lied to. Before she knew it, she was face to face with her admirer and her fist connected with Paul's nose. Blood was all over her shaking hand.

"You fucking bitch!" Paul screamed from his face on the floor, his hand covering his nose. "YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"

In a matter of seconds, three men were standing at her side and the shorter of the three spoke first. "Logan go get Mike and Lonnie."

With that said, the taller, Italian-looking one was off to find the two men.

One of the other two spoke to Jessica. "Hey, are you all right? That's one hell of a right hook you got there." He had the warmest blue eyes that complimented him quite well.

Jessica still couldn't say anything. She was in a state of shock. She stared down at Paul with blood flowing from him nose at a rapid pace. All she wanted was to find Julia and get the hell out of there. She went to leave when the blue-eyed one stopped her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He looked down at her with concern.

Paul was getting more pissed at the attention she was getting while he was the one bleeding profusely. "She fucking broke my nose! Someone call the police, shit!"

The shorter guy spoke again. "Come on Camille, Mike's here."

"Ma'am you'll have to come with me." A big man took her by her shoulders and Jessica was in a daze as she watched all the people cheer for her with the lights flashing about them.

"Where are you taking me?" Jessica was beginning to get scared.

"Upstairs." The large man looked like a bodyguard or a bouncer and he was doing a fantastic job of intimidating her.

Julia saw the crowd forming and heard someone say that the police were on their way. She was becoming frantic to find Jessica. She finally made her way to the bar and asked the bartender if he had seen her friend.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I've seen hundreds of people tonight."

Julia took out her wallet and fished out a picture of her and Jessica the was taken on a beach at San Padre Island. They were there for Senior year Spring Break. She showed it to the man behind the bar. He smiled, looking at the two beautiful girls in the picture who were both in their bathing suits smiling at the camera. He looked closer at it and noticed one of the girls was the one who was ushered upstairs by Mike, one of the *Nsync bodyguards.

"Yeah, I saw her all right. I saw her slug that sorry son-of-a-bitch right in the face. I think she broke his nose." He chuckled at the memory, knowing that Jessica gave Paul exactly what he deserved.

Julia's heart sank. "Shit, do you know where she is now?" She was really starting to get scared.

"Don't worry. I think they took her upstairs to make sure she was okay. If that asshole calls the police, she'll be okay up there."

"Well, can I see her? What the fuck happened?" Julia was now almost insane with worry. A male voice from behind her answered her rhetorical question.

"Just your average, run of the mill assault. No big deal." Julia turned around to see the person who answered her. He was smiling at her and he had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

"Do you know where she Is upstairs? I need to make sure she's okay." She was trying to concentrate on where she was and why she was there, but the man in front of her was not making it easy.

"Don't worry. She's in very capable hands. What's your name anyway?"

"Julia." She felt herself blush.

"I'm Kendall." He smiled again and Julia returned a smile of her own.

"Julia, I'd be honored if you would dance with me." Who was she to say no.

Mike ushered Jessica to the second floor of the club and knocked on a door. "It's me man, open the door."

"Uh, should I be afraid? Is this like the Mafia or something? Am I going to be 'rubbed out' or fitted for a pair of cement shoes?" Jessica was pissed now.

"Don't give me any ideas." Mike was not amused by her sense of humor. When the door was opened, Mike stood there waiting for Jessica to go inside. "Well?" He looked at her as if to ask her why she was just standing there looking at him.

Jessica rolled her eyes with as much attitude as she could muster. She walked into the elaborately decorated office. Although she was a bit nervous, she felt safe for some strange reason that she didn't quite understand. The office was in dark colors…deep browns, dark greens and maroons. It reminded Jessica of a study you would find in a mansion in the country. Instinctively, she walked toward the glass wall and watched as two police officers were talking to Paul and writing down his statement.

"Shit. I'm so fucked." 

"I don't appreciate you causing a big scene opening night of my club like you have."

Jessica turned quickly and found the owner of the deep, angry, yet hauntingly seductive voice that was reprimanding her. Her defenses immediately went up.

"Oh really? Well if you're waiting for and apology, you might as well wait for hell to freeze over because that will happen a whole lot faster."

She watched the man's face as he was completely agitated with her now. "You're lucky I don't let the police come up here and haul your ass in for assault! Jesus Christ, who the fuck do you think you are?"

He was yelling now, and Jessica was afraid of what was going to happen to her.

"I think I'm someone who is going to turn herself in because that will be a lot safer than being locked up in this fucking vault with a psychopath like you!"

Jessica went to push her way past him but he reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. Without thinking twice, she put her kickboxing experience to good use. He was down on the floor in less than a minute, curled in the fetal position coughing while trying to catch his breath.

She was the one yelling now. "Don't you EVER fucking touch me again!"

The man sat up and looked at her, amazed by her strength. "Shit, now I know how you were able to make that guy bleed."

"Yeah? Would you like me to demonstrate exactly what I did to him on you?" She was standing above him, looking straight down into his brown eyes, challenging him. Her hand were on her hips while she waited for him to answer.

He stood up and brushed his hand on his pants. "No, that won't be necessary, thanks."

He walked over to his mahogany desk and sat down in the leather chair. He motioned for Jessica to have a seat on the other side. She was hesitant at first, but something about him made her want to look into his eyes some more. She sat down and looked at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"Okay," he said. "Why don't you tell me what the hell happened down there."

Jessica bit her bottom lip before she went into her explanation. "I was standing at the bar, just watching everyone around me. Minding my own business when this guy came up to me and tried to pick me up."

'Holy shit' James thought to himself, 'she's the girl from the bar!' He knew she looked familiar. Watching her now, telling him what happened, she was even more beautiful than he thought before.

"…and he tried to put something in my drink. So I fucking hit him. Silly me, I just wasn't up to being raped tonight." Her attitude made him smile.

"What's your name?" He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had to know her name.

"What's yours?" Her defiant nature was getting the best of her.

"James."

"Jessica." His eyes were burning right through her and she spoke before she could even think.

She was captivated by him, but there was no way in hell Jessica was going to give him the upper hand here. For once, she was determined to be the one in control. She stood up from the chair and walked over to the glass again. She saw Julia talking to the police with some guy standing next to her. He had his hand on her back almost as if he was protecting her. From what Jessica could see of this guy, he was extremely attractive and completely taken by her best friend. Leave it to Julia to find the most considerate guy in a club and have him fall madly in love with her. She made it seem so easy to have a guy eating out of the palm of her hand and Jessica was always jealous of Julia for that.

"Someone you know?" He spoke softly right next to her ear. Jessica's eyes closed as she felt his warm breath on her neck. She turned her head to the side gently to answer James.

"My best friend, Julia. She's probably worried to death about me." Her voice was just as soft and to James, she sounded like an angel.

"She's with one of my best friends, Kendall." James saw the two of them and made a mental not to give Kendall his props for finding a knockout like Julia.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. James leaned down next to Jessica's ear once more.

"Excuse me for a moment, please." His mouth lingered at Jessica's eat just long enough to make her legs feel week. James took in a deep breath and walked to the door. He opened it and found Carlos and Logan.

"What's up guys?" James nodded as he greeted them.

"We're just wondering when the fuck you're gonna bring your agoraohobic ass down stairs." Carlos always had a delicate way of putting things.

Logan quickly added his two cents. "Unless there's something," He tried to look over James's shoulder into his office, "Or someone who's keeping you nice and, uh, busy up here." He had a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh shit, sorry. Is Lucy here?" Carlos asked.

"No." James's answer was short and to the point. Logan got his point loud and clear.

"Gothcha man. Come on C, we'll catch you down there later, okay? I mean, it's only like 11:00. The night hasn't even begun!"

James watched his two friends walk down the hallway that led to the private stairwell. They were talking back and forth to each other about who could drink who under the table.

"Dude, the only reason why you can stay on your feet longer than me is because you outweigh me by like, 50 pounds."

Logan punched Carlos in the arm. "Fuck you man. I do not weigh that much."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say."

James shook his head and smiled at them, then closed the door. He turned around and found Jessica looking at the pictures he had on the mantle of a fireplace. She was looking at a picture of he and Lucy in a loving embrace. It was from their vacation in Barcelona last summer. Jessica's fingertips lightly touched the glass that protected the paper underneath it. Her face was void of any emotion.

Jessica cursed herself inwardly. 'Dammit, she'd beautiful. And the two of them are sickeningly happy.' The photograph only reminder her of how bad Keving had hurt her, how much she wanted to hurt him, how much she missed him and how much she hated the fact that she just couldn't get over him. She gently placed the framed picture back on the mantle and wiped the tear that had escaped her. She looked over at James, who had been watching her.

He walked over to her and looked at the picture. "Her name is Lucy."

Jessica looked at him and saw sadness in his eyes. "She's beautiful."

James just nodded to acknowledge Jessica's compliment.

"Is she here tonight?" Jessica needed to know.

"No." 

Jessica didn't know what to say while the two of them stood there, silent, looking at Lucy's picture.

"I just hope she's happy wherever she is now." James sounded truthfully sincere.

Jessica looked at him again. "Wherever she is?"

"She broke up with me." He finally looked back at her.

"I'm sorry." That was all Jessica found herself being able to say to James's statement.

He chuckled softly. "It's weird ya know? I mean, I was actually thankful that she was the one who ended it. How fucked up is that? I love her…I always will I think. But I just wasn't in love with her."

He was surprised at how easily it was to open himself up to the stranger standing next to him. Jessica was a mystery to him, yet he trusted her completely. His heart started racing the moment she stepped into the office.

"You're lucky to have had it end so cleanly." She walked back over to the glass yet again and looked down at the club, not focusing on anything in particular. "Isn't it amazing how people can carry on with their lives when you can't imagine going with your own for one minute longer?"

James didn't walk over to her. She looked as thought she needed space. "When did it happen?"

Jessica smiled at his reading her thoughts. "Three months ago. Julia dragged me out of the apartment tonight. She was tired of watching me waste away." Jessica was able to see Julia on the dance floor. She was still with Kendall, smiling and laughing.

'Mental note: Thank Julia.' James though to himself. He walked over to Jessica, standing dangerously close to her, looking over her shoulder at Julia and Kendall. Her scent attacked his senses, putting him under a spell. He closed his brown eyes and fell deeper, enjoying the surrender Jessica caused in him.

She kept her eyes on the swirling crowd below them. "Why wasn't I enough for him? What was wrong with me? Why couldn't he love me?"

She turned her head, looking deep into James's eyes and saw a calm from the storm going on inside her. She desperately needed to be taken away from it all. James stepped closer to her, so they were face to face and Jessica's breathing became strained as she was losing herself in him. James held her face in his hands, his thumbs gently rubbing her soft cheeks, wiping the fresh tears away. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Jessica held onto his arms as he cupped her face and kissed him back. When he felt her hand slowly work their way up his arms, to his shoulders and finally to the back of his neck where she ran her fingers through his hair. James tilted his head slightly and deepened the kiss. Jessica ended it and looked down at the floor, knowing that if she looked directly into James's eyes she would love every bit of self control she was trying to hold onto.

"What are we doing?" James almost didn't hear Jessica's whispered question. He tilted her chin up so he could look into her beautiful hazel green eyes.

"Falling for each other." James whispered his answer before he could think about it.

They kissed again. James was waiting for Jessica to make the next move. He didn't have to wait long as he felt her tongue slip past his lips shyly. He opened his mouth slightly, sucking on Jessica's tongue erotically. James was making her feel things she never knew existed inside her body. Every one of her senses responded to his touch. She was drowning in him and to her own surprise, she welcomed the submission.

Jessica felt something hard against her back and realized James had her pinned to the glass wall. He attacked her mouth hungrily as she embedded her fingers in his blond hair. He pulled his mouth away from her lips and smiled at her. She smiled back, licking her lips. Jessica's fingers were still running through James's hair when he rested his cheek on her shoulder. She felt his lips and tongue on her neck as he kissed and licked her warm skin. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from moaning at the sensations that were overtaking her.

James slid his hands under her back of her sweater, finally touching the soft skin that was his target. His hands roamed Jessica's back and he could feel the goosebumps his touch was causing. It made him feel powerful, yet he was weak for her. The confusion was maddening to James but he couldn't stop the effect Jessica had over him, his mind and his body. He felt himself harden and although he should have been a bit embarrassed by his display, he wanted her to know what she was doing to him. He reached for her hands and pinned them over her head against the glass. James couldn't stop kissing her and the soft moans coming from Jessica's throat weren't helping.

"Oh my God…please don't stop James…" Jessica's plea was breathless.

James toke his mouth away from her neck and looked at her with the sexiest grin she had ever seen. "Don't stop what Jessica?" His deep voice whispered the teasing statement.

"This." Jessica looked straight into his eyes and then kissed him deeply, sucking his tongue into her mouth.

James lifted her sweater up and over head, dropping it to the ground. His mouth found her throat and he kissed her there while his hands traveled down her arms to her waist when he unbuttoned her pants. He slipped his hands under the waist line and began to push them down. Jessica helped him by wiggling out of them. She was now standing in front of him in her light blue satin panties and bra. James was sure he was in heaven because there was an angel standing there with him.

Jessica took his hand and led him over to the large sofa. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him once again, then gently pushed him down so he was sitting.

"Take you shirt off." Her soft voice ushered the demand which James happily obeyed.

Jessica kneeled on the floor in front of him, gently pushing his legs apart so she could be closer to him. She ran her fingernails down his smooth chest. James leaned his head back and moaned, causing Jessica to grin arrogantly. When she reached his navel she kissed it softly, then with just her right forefinger she traced the small line of hair that led directly to the button of his pants. James felt her stop and looked down at her, his breathing becoming strained. She looked up at him and playfully tugged at her bottom lip. Never breaking eye contact. Jessica unbuttoned then unzipped James's pants. He lifted his hips just enough so that she could pull them and his boxer briefs down, then discard them on the floor.

Jessica couldn't take her eyes off of his body. He was perfect…everything about him was perfect. She rubbed his thighs seductively while he ran his fingers through her hair. James was waiting for her to touch the one part of his body that made the rest of him ache for her. She could see the look in his eyes that silently begged her to heal him. She leaned her head down and kissed the inside of his left thigh, trailing her tongue upward. A shiver went through James's body and Jessica knew she was hitting all the right spots. She had never been this forward with a man before, especially Kevin, and she was reveling in the power she felt over James at that very moment. There was no way in hell she was going to let it end.

James almost jumped off the couch when he felt the tip of her soft tongue on the head of his cock. Jessica grinned evilly up at him, taking him into her hand and stroking him slowly. She made sure he was watching as she licked and kissed him.

"My God Jessica, that's so damn sexy baby." James had to tell her what his thought were screaming.

She took that as her cue to continue more of the sweet torture. She slid more of his cock into her mouth while she continued to stroke the base.

"Mmmmmm…ohJesus…Jessica…" James's words were becoming incoherent the more she pleased him.

He could feel himself losing control, and when she traced the underside of his cock with the tip of her tongue from the base to the head, he couldn't take anymore. He refused to let this end so quickly. He held her face in his hands and pulled her gently so that they were face to face and kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her lips and tongue. This was something Lucy would never have even though of doing for him, and it turned him on to no end when Jessica followed him without question.

His hands slowly moved to her back and unclasped her bra. James softly massaged Jessica's breast, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs gently. She was on her knees, but was now straddling his lap. He took her left nipple and sucked on it, causing Jessica to arch her back and moan softly. She was the picture of eroticism and James was blown away that she was here with him. She was so giving, so willing to do anything for him and he was the same to her. It was at that moment when he realized what it meant to be made for someone else. He felt as though she was the one he had been searching for. God had certainly placed her on Earth for him and he had finally found her.

"Please James…" Jessica whimpered her plea.

"Please what baby?" His voice was soft and gentle.

"I want to feel you inside me…please…" She leaned down and traced his lips with the tip oh her tongue then kissed him softly but deeply.

In one swift movement, James had Jessica laying on her back on the sofa and he was on top of her. His hand was between her legs. Somewhere in the middle of everything, her panties made their way to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He slowly rubbed her clit as he licked her neck, whispering encouragement.

"That's it baby. Feel it all over. I'll make it all better, I promise." 

When James felt Jessica was ready, he entered her slowly. Jessica wanted all of him all at once. Her hands were on his ass, rubbing and trying to push him inside of her more.

"Oh God James…more please…I need you…"

The sensations over taking him were too much to fight anymore and he thrusted deep inside of her. Jessica dug her fingernails into James's shoulder blades and he moaned loudly. She felt so soft, so wet, so warm he just couldn't get deep enough. He began slow rhythm that she matched equally. He felt her wrap one leg around his waist, trying to pull him in deeper.

When he heard her whimper and moan softly for more, he lost control. His thrusts became harder and more powerful. He was afraid of hurting her. If he was, Jessica wasn't complaining.

She felt James's hand between her legs again and he began to massage her most sensitive spot. She felt his breath on her neck and he licked her ear. She could tell he was close to his release.

"It's okay James…go ahead baby…let it go."

He looked into her eyes and saw her pure beauty. "No…both of us together baby."

His unselfishness was amazing to Jessica. She began to grind her hips into his and contracted her muscles around him tightly. That was it. James couldn't hold back anymore. He moved in and out of Jessica relentlessly, rubbing her clit at the same time. He felt her body begin to respond. Her breathing became shallow and her moans were louder. Her whole body began to shake as did his.

When he felt both of their releases begin, his mouth captured her in conquest. They both were lost in one another, their bodies became one.

Jessica didn't even realize the tears that were falling freely from her closed eyes.

When James saw them, he became scared. "Jessica, baby are you okay? Please look at me." He was breathless trying to get the words out.

She opened her eyes and smiled the softest, most luminous smile he had ever seen. "I'm okay."

"Why are you crying them?" He matched her smile with one of his own.

"I don't know baby, why are you?" She kissed the tears that had fallen from his eyes without his knowing.

He rested his head on her shoulder while she ran her fingers through his now sweat drenched hair. She felt his breathing even itself finally. His wet lips rested in the crook of her neck. James had grabbed a blanket that was on the back of the sofa and covered the two of them with it.

"Don't leave me Jessica." His soft whisper gave her the chills.

"I won't. I promise." He believed her with all his heart.

"Stay forever…here with me." The both closed their eyes and fell into the most tranquil sleep either of them had ever known before

"I am what I am…I'll do what I want…but I can't hide…

I won't go…I won't sleep…I can't breathe…until you're resting here with me…

I won't leave…I can't hide…I cannot be until you're resting here with me…

~Dido


End file.
